


Pillow Fight

by akaashi_simp



Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_simp/pseuds/akaashi_simp
Summary: One second, you were peacefully watching the scene on the TV unfold, and the next, you saw nothing but darkness. Something plush and soft was blocking your vision, and you knew exactly what it was and who did it. With feigned anger, you took the pillow away from your face and glared at your boyfriend, who just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Pillow Fight

Movie nights with Bokuto were always your favorite part of the week. After countless hours of working on assignment after assignment, you're in much need of the comfort of your boyfriend's outgoing personality and a cheesy comedy.

Once the two of you had selected this week's movie and gathered your favorite snacks, you and Bokuto cuddled under a warm blanket on his couch. Your head was tucked snugly under Bokuto’s chin, taking in his scent of vanilla-mint as you watched the main characters of the movie bicker on the screen. The man and woman in front of you argued about something ridiculous and your boyfriend let out a breathy chuckle. Suddenly, one of the characters lashed out at the other with a pillow and hand.

At the character’s action, an idea popped into Bokuto’s head. Slowly as to not disturb you, he reached behind him to grab one of the pillows decorating his couch.

One second, you were peacefully watching the scene on the TV unfold, and the next, you saw nothing but darkness. Something plush and soft was blocking your vision, and you knew exactly what it was and who did it. With feigned anger, you took the pillow away from your face and glared at your boyfriend, who just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at you.

_Oh, so this is how it's going to be?_ you thought as you removed yourself from Bokuto’s hold. He watched your every move cautiously as you picked up another pillow and examined it before throwing it at him. Unfortunately, your efforts didn't matter when you watched Bokuto catch the projectile and launch it right back at you, hitting you in the stomach.

“You want to play? Fine, let's play,” you said in a dark voice, leaning over to grab another pillow to launch at Bokuto. He caught one and flashed a grin that said _you'll never beat me _but failed to see another pillow hurtling towards his head. Much to his surprise, it hit him right in the nose and he dramatically flopped back onto the couch. Grabbing a third pillow, you climbed on top of your boyfriend and started to hit him wherever you could reach.__

__Reaching over his head, Bokuto grasped the pillow that squished his nose earlier and slammed it into your stomach, knocking you off of him. He attempted to hit you with his pillow again, but thanks to your quick reflexes, you were able to bring your pillow over your body to shield you from Bokuto’s attack. Your boyfriend pouted at his failed attempt, but you just giggled at him._ _

__All of a sudden, Bokuto gathered three small pillows and flung them all at you at once, landing one on your stomach, your arm, and your face. He stood above you with a triumphant smile as you were knocked back onto the floor._ _

__“Bo!” you yelled, arms covering your face. The smile that had previously adorned Bokuto’s face vanished and he dropped to his knees beside you._ _

__“Oh, my gosh, baby, why happened?” your boyfriend asked frantically, attempting to pull your hands away from your face._ _

__“The zipper on one of your pillows hit my eye.”_ _

__Bokuto’s eyes widened at your words. “Ahh! I'm so sorry, y/n! let me see if your eyes okay. I'll help you. Gosh, y/n, I'm so, so sorry!”_ _

__As he leaned over you to pick you up off the ground something soft slammed into the side of his head. Bokuto looked down at you to see a sly smirk on your face in a pillow in your hand. You jumped back onto your feet and grinned._ _

__Embarrassed and angry, the spiky-haired man glared at you. “Oh, you’re so dead!”_ _

__Bokuto picked up one of the many pillows strewn across the floor and began to chase you with a playful smile decorating his face. You weren't worried, but you decided to run from him, provoking him even more._ _

__“Get back here, y/n!” your boyfriend shouted as you maneuvered in and out of different rooms. Giggling at his determination, you peeked behind you to see Bokuto’s expression, only to see that he was quickly gaining on you. You moved your feet as fast as you could in a desperate attempt to get away, but your boyfriend was faster._ _

__Bokuto wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and carry do back to the couch. Once there, he tossed you on your stomach and climbed on top of you._ _

__“Bo, what are you-” You stopped yourself when you felt the spiky-haired man bury his head into the crook of your neck. “W-What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Don't do that again,” your boyfriend murmured, voice muffled by your shirt. His breath tickled your neck as he spoke. “I thought I hurt you.”_ _

__“Aww, Bo.” You shifted yourself so that the two of you were lying on your side's facing each other. Your arm slid around his shoulders and you held him close. “I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I won't do it again.”_ _

__Bokuto wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face even deeper into your neck. “‘S ok.”_ _

__The two of you remained in your current position in silence. After a while, you reached a hand up to run through your boyfriend's black and white hair, earning a soft grown from him. A soft smile grew across your face. You wanted to stay like this forever._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it. I really like reading them. :)


End file.
